


The history of Herobrine

by silverpelt14



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't Read This, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverpelt14/pseuds/silverpelt14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are very few days in Minecraftia that shall be remembered forever. Here is a recount of what happened on 3 of them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Herobrine’s arrival

This is the First story in the trilogy. It was a day like most others, sunny, cheerful and the sounds of people laughing could be heard on the wind. All was well in the town of Skeletal arms, a cheerful town with a dark name. For one man in particular it was a wonderful day, his name was Steve. Steve was a farmer and a great guard (I know these jobs aren`t really related at all but he was good at both). The reason he is a good guard is because his father was one of the town guards and his dad always used to be really tough on Steve and put him through army training and stuff. When Steve was feeling down he used to remember something his “dearly” departed mother would say “When you are upset about something, deal with you runt.” The thing you see was that Steve's parents didn’t want children, AT ALL. Let me describe Steve to you, he is an above average height, he has short brown hair, blue eyes and normally wears a cyan shirt and blue jeans.

Ok so it’s a beautiful day in Steve's town and Steve is tending to his crops and guarding his animals when suddenly he hears this horrifying sucking noise and it kind of sounds like “eeeeee rrrrrrrrrrreeeeee whoosh (then a weird baby like cry).” After hearing this Steve fainted, when he woke up he saw someone standing above him, someone who looked identical to him except for the fact that the stranger had pure white eyes; eyes that felt like they were boring into your very soul. Steve was really scared but before he could scream or reach for his sword or do anything the figure vanished without a trace. Steve ran to go tell the town guards what he had just seen but when he told them they just thought that Steve was drunk so they sent him back home. Steve knew what he saw, but then he slowly started to forget the closer he got to his home and by the time he lay down to sleep the memory of the incident had been buried deeply in his mind.


	2. Herobrine's Takeover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not done yet and most likely never will be

This story is about 5 years after the last one took place. The villagers of skeletal arms started to notice strange occurrences, disappearances and random loses of their livestock. They just thought it was a rouge pack of wolves, so they arranged a day that they were to hunt for them; Steve was on the party on account of the fact he was the best guard in the town. They agreed to meet in 2 days’ time (it was a Friday for those who were wondering). For the 2 days Steve was preparing for the big hunt ahead, his girlfriend was begging him not to go saying “It’s not a pack of wolves, I can tell these things. Why won’t you listen to me?” Steve thought she was probably just a little bit nervous about looking after the farm on her own, he completely ignored the fact she can always tell these sorts of things.  
It was the day of the hunt; Steve was excited while his girlfriend was really nervous. (The party was due to be off in a few minutes) “Brrrr” went the horn announcing the start of the hunt, off went the party leaving Steve's girlfriend behind. (Her name was Mille; she was about 27 with long blonde hair and green eyes.) Steve was a bit out of shape so he got left behind, he didn’t mind seeing as he loved the forest. Steve found a cave he had never noticed before. It was carved into a limestone filled mountain, the floor and walls where marbled with a mix of stone, limestone and some other rocks... It was beautiful. Then Steve noticed a shadow lurking towards the back of the cave; it was tall and very scary looking.


End file.
